


In Your Closure

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [8]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Liam brings Riley back to Hana’s cottage, after their magical night on his boat. Liam has made up his mind about the future he wants for him, Riley and Luca. But will Riley agree to it? And will the fence be mended between Drake and Riley? Or will it burn up in flames?





	In Your Closure

The sun begins to peel through over the tall mountains of Cordonia, as Liam pulls slowly into Hana’s driveway. We quietly exit the car, hands locked together as we make our way to the front door. The grass dewey under out shoes, a slight breeze on this beautiful morning. I smile up at Liam, so blissfully happy in this moment, he leans down and kisses me as the front door swings open.

“Oh, my apologies. Good Morning, Your Majesty and Lady Riley” Akiro says blushing

“Akiro please, you’ve been too hospitable to be so formal. Please call me Liam” Liam smiles

“Yes, Akiro you’ve been so warm to us, Riley. Just Riley” I say patting his arm

“Alright, well, I’m off to a business trip. So you’ll have Hana and Kaya all to yourselves this week.” Akiro smiles at us

“I’m looking forward to it, Luca adores Kaya” I smile at him

“And she’s very fond of him, stay as long as you need” Akiro smiles “Anyways, I’ll be off. Have a good day and get some rest you two”

“Have a safe trip” Liam and I say in almost unison, as we wave to Akiro as he climbs into the taxi and leaves.

Liam turns to me, a small grin on his lips. I pull him into the warm house and into his embrace. He holds me close, before he tilts my chin up to kiss me.

“Come stay with me” Liam whispers

“At the palace?” I whisper back, fully entranced by his fingers in my hair

“Yes” He whispers, kissing my forehead

I pull myself out of his embrace, blinking at him. My body suddenly tense and full of worry.

“Not with her!” My arms fly into the air in disbelief

“Riley” Liam says calmly, sitting down on a bar stool and pulling me into him. He looks around, hoping we haven’t woken anybody up. He kisses my forehead and rubs my forearms in an effort to calm me. But it has the opposite effect on me.

“She is the reason I left to begin with. When I found out I was pregnant, Liam, the choice was obvious. I couldn’t stay. Give birth to the King’s bastard, be what, you’re whore? While Madeleine sat on the throne, reveling in my downfall?”

“He is not a bastard” Liam says firmly “He is my son, Madeleine has no claim to the throne. Luca is the heir to the throne.”

“I will not put Luca through what I endured” I say as tears pool in my eyes

“I promise you, he will not” Liam says as I blink back tears “Can I tell you something? Something I haven’t even told Drake or Leo..”

“Of course” I say quietly

“The night before you left, I sat down with Madeleine. I told her that we would continue our arrangement, but after the wedding, she would be invisible to me. Look through the archives Riley, there are no pictures of us together. The people call her, ‘the invisible Queen’. We live in separate quarters at the palace, when we take meetings or attend events, we enter and leave separately. I have appointed my secretary to sit in between us when she can. Riley, I never stopped loving you. I do not love Madeleine and she will not get a second chance to get rid of you.”

I’m not sure what to say, so I don’t say anything. The look on his face, its a mixture of pride and regret. But there is still, that hint of happiness and contentment. But the way his lips stay parted, I can tell he isn’t finished telling me something.

“Madeleine and I, we never consummated our marriage. I made the rounds at our wedding reception and left as early as I could. Madeleine and I, will never have an heir. Luca is my blood, I will not turn my back on him. But I want you to be prepared because once I return back to the palace, I will be petitioning the court for an annulment from Madeleine and they will require a paternity test for Luca”

“A paternity test? Do you think I’m lying?” I whisper

“No, Riley. I know he is mine, but I want to have him legitimized. I want him to have titles and status, I want Cordonia to know he is my son and come to love him.”

“I don’t know what to say” My head is spinning and I really have no idea what to say, I slump down into his arms, as his phone begins to buzz wildly in the pocket of his lapel.

“I have to go, but I promise Riley. I am yours and I am Luca’s.” he whispers

He leans down to kiss me, cupping my face in his hands. The kiss so deep, so tantalizing. I never want it to end.

“When will we see you again?” I say, my eyes still closed

“I will free my evening, I’d like to take you and Luca out to dinner.” Liam grins at me

“We’d love that” I smirk

“I was thinking Italian, does Luca like Italian?” Liam arches an eyebrow at me

“He’s your son, what do you think?” I grin back at him

“Are you telling me he loves raviolis?” Liam laughs softly

“I am and he does” I grin, pecking Liam on the cheek

“I’ll pick you up at 5” Liam grins “And not in a limo, I’m driving”

He kisses me again, before walking to the door. He lingers for a moment, his eyes taking in the sight of me one last time before he forces himself to leave. I turn, the biggest smile on my face as I creep up the stairs. Slipping into the bathroom to change into a pair of sweats, I slide into bed next to Luca, scooping him up into my arms as I drift off to sleep with him.

A few hours later, I wake up to someone knocking softly on my door. I roll over, grunting a little. Stretching out my arm, I realize Luca isn’t next to me anymore.

“It’s past noon, McEwan” Drake laughs

“Hi Drake” I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes “It’s quiet, where is everyone?

“Gabriel and Hana, took Luca and Kaya down to the end of the street, there is a short path to a secluded spot on the beach. Hana says its part of their property, so it’s nice and private.” Drake smirks at me

“Lucky them” I stretch out my arms, standing up out of bed

“Yeah” Drake says, dropping his gaze as I put on my robe and stand in front of him at the end of the bed

“Drake…” I whisper

“McEwan” He says, still avoiding my gaze

“I’m sorry” I say, tilting his chin up so we are looking in each others eyes

“For?” he grins, a hint of sadness in his face

“Oh Walker, don’t be so damn stubborn” I smile at him

“McEwan, I don’t know what you want me to say. What even is there to say? Luca isn’t mine, I don’t blame you for choosing Liam. Am I tired of being second best to you? Yes, of course. But he’s not my son. I don’t have right to fight for-”

“This isn’t about fighting, Drake” I cut him off, dropping my hand from his chin

“What is it about then?” Drake asks quietly

“It’s about family. But I consider you my family too. But Liam, he is-”

“Luca’s father, yeah McEwan, I know” Drake grumbles

“Drake, I can’t help it. I am drawn to Liam, like a moth to a flame” I say firmly

Drake looks like I punched him in the gut. He rests a hand on the doorframe, almost as if to steady himself.

“What if Luca was mine?” He whispers, the look in his eyes intense

“What do you mean?” I stumble over the words

“Come on, McEwan. What if Luca was my son? Would you reunite with me the way you did with Liam?” He says, anger spread across his face, as he gestures to the light bruise on my neck, from Liam’s lips the previous night.

“Drake, come on!” I say, my face flushing red

“No! You come on! When you saw me, you slammed the door in my face-”

“And when I saw Liam, I ran away!” I scream at him, cutting him off

“Yeah but when you opened that door again, you looked disappointed. Don’t you dare even deny it. When I locked you out, Liam drew you back into him, like as if nothing had changed.” Drake says, his hands clenched into fists

“Seven years is a long time to go without seeing someone” I say, tears forming in my eyes

“I know McEwan! Now imagine spending seven of those years looking for the woman you love!” Drake raises his voice, cursing under his breath

“Drake, please” I whisper, reaching out for him

“No, my job is done McEwan. I’m done” he says, moving out of my reach and stomping downstairs

I immediately run after him, not really sure what to say at this point. I keep trying to reach out for him, but he’s too quick. I skip the last few steps, tugging at his arm.

He freezes, before turning around quickly, forcing me to let go of his arm. He stares at me, tears pooled in his own brown eyes.

“I feel like I have been in this weird, love triangle for too long. For over seven years, with someone who was with me for what? For the kicks? Was it fun, McEwan? Was it fun to sneak around his back with me? Was it fun, to go from his bed to mine all in one night?” He says angrily, a tear falling from his eye

Before I realize it, my arms swings back behind me, the flat of my palm, colliding with Drake’s cheek. I stumble back, my mouth wide open, my hand burning from contact with his skin. Drake’s head stays tilted to the side, before he takes a deep breath and looks right through me.

“Please apologize to Luca for me. I said I would meet up with them, but I just can’t. I can’t look at him right now. All you see is Liam and all I see is you in him.” Drake says, another tear spilling from his eye.

I want to reach out for him, but I don’t. He turns on his heel and strides out of the house. The front door banging into the entryway table. I sink down to my knees, clutching my stomach, feeling sick. I watch him, as tears spill from my own eyes. I watch him, until he is too far gone out of my sight.


End file.
